Do You Want to Control Your Power?
by lezonne
Summary: Elsa is afraid that she can't control her powers, even up in her ice castle. Jack stops by and tries to help her out. But she has to believe in herself first. Might be continued as a full story.


**A/n: **This is the first Fanfiction I've written for a while after taking a break. While watching _Frozen _the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy this, as it is my first _Frozen/Rise of the Guardians _piece. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Let it go. _

That's what I'm supposed to be doing anyway. I made this beautiful castle to live in, to seclude myself in the only place that other people would be safe from me. Arendelle is better off without me for a queen. Why would they want a monster around to get in the way, to freeze everything and hiding inside the castle?

Anna will be better off without me down there hiding all the time. It's not like I've spent a lot of time around her for forever, so it's not like she'll be missing much now that I'm gone. Besides, she has that man Hans to comfort her.

_Hans_. Something about that man gives me the creeps. Maybe it's the fact that he wants to marry Anna after knowing her for less than a day? That spells disaster. But she likes him, and I know she will lean on him in my absence. I might not be returning to Arendelle, but I know that the country will be alright. Anna will oversee the kingdom and the castle guards will ensure that nothing bad happens to her. The servants, maids and workers will make sure that everything is put back into order.

Life will go on without me in Arendelle, and everyone will be that much safer. Yet every time I think about Anna all I can see is her getting hurt while I'm gone.

I may never have been the best sister, but I care Anna like none other. I just want her to be okay.

I gasp, my emotions getting the best of me. The walls of my castle are sharpening, small icicles slowly growing from the walls. The more out of control that my emotions get the sharper the ice will get, angled straight at me.

I'll end up locked into my own castle if I'm not careful by these shards around me.

Even alone I'm still a danger to someone- myself.

"You know this place would be amazing if you weren't ruining it with those shards of ice you're creating."

My heart practically jumps out of my chest at the sound of a foreign voice. I've never heard this person before, and fear grips me. Someone has found me, somehow, and now they are in danger.

"Leave," I say, not turning around. "You're not welcome here."

"I don't think anyone is really _welcome _here," the voice remarks, distinctly male. "You built a castle on the side of a dangerous mountain- it doesn't scream inviting by any means."

Despite myself curiosity gets the best of me, and I turn around despite myself, wondering who this man is. The person standing behind me is not who I expected.

To be honest I don't know who I expected to see. I've certainly never seen this individual before. No one in Arendelle wanders around in such sloppy attire, and I didn't see a soul at the coronation ball carrying around a staff.

But his clothing is the least of my concern. What startles me isn't his strange appearance or the run-down shoes but instead his hair- white and gleaming like fallen snow. Hair that is so similar to my own.

I've never seen someone with hair like mine before.

Placing my hands behind my back I take a step backward, afraid of firing my ice at him. "Who are you, and how did you find me?"

He smiles a crooked smile, humor playing in his eyes. Nonchalantly he begins pacing around the wide space, studying the walls with curious interest.

"You really have a power, don't you? Even I have never built a palace out of ice."

My eyes dart back to the odd staff he's carrying, something that seems more like an accessory for father time than a man of my age. "Who are you?"

He sends me a gentle smile, remaining a safe distance away. "Frost, Jack Frost if you must know. But please call me Jack."

"Leave Jack," I reply, not bothering with formalities. "You have to go- now! You're not welcome here."

"That much I've gathered. People usually don't build castles on high mountains unless they don't want any company."

"You don't understand; you have to go."

I don't really care who this man is or what his purpose here is, I just know that I want him gone. I'm too afraid of what might happen if he continues to stay.

"What's your name?" he asks politely, looking around.

I hesitate briefly, wondering if it's a mistake to indulge him. But then again, after what I've done down in Arendelle people will tell terrible stories about me- the Ice Queen Elsa. I'll become a dangerous legend, one to be feared. Yet another reason to not return to Arendelle.

"Elsa," I reply, straightening my back. "Queen Elsa or at least I used to be."

"Queen?" he asks, looking at me with interest. "That's a very important title. Why would you ever revoke it?"

"Some things aren't meant to be," I reply, thinking back to my few hours as queen. "It was a doomed position from the start."

"How could the Queen ever be doomed?" he asks, tapping his staff lightly on the floor. "You shouldn't be doomed if you have a power as wonderful as this. Look at what you're able to do."

I shake my head, alarmed by his words. "_Wonderful_? You think this is wonderful?! There's nothing wonderful about my powers Jack Frost- nothing at all. They are a danger."

"They are only a danger so long as you let them be," he remarks, coming closer. I back away, unsure whether I should push him away or continue to retreat.

He startles me then, raising his hand with a gleam in his eyes. Effortlessly, a snowflake appears on his finger. My eyes widen.

I didn't just see that, did I?

"You make snow too," I gasp, sounding utterly ridiculous as I speak. He laughs then, retracting his hand.

"Just like you Elsa," he remarks gesturing to my new home. "You're powers are only dangerous so long as you let them be."

"They are always dangerous. Maybe not for you, but for me."

He sighs then, dusting his hand over the walls. Snow dust follows his hand, trailing behind him in a lively swirl as he travels around the room. I watch his every movement, transfixed. I've never seen someone like me before, someone who bends snow and ice like I can.

It's kind of amazing. He's so controlled about his movements, something I am not. Part of me wants to know where he learned to control his powers like that. And he doesn't wear gloves!

His fingers dance skyward and the trail of snow bits follows, circling around the chandelier that I created.

"You're powers are only as dangerous as you let them be," he tells me, nodding to the walls. I glance at them, the icicles still poking out from the walls in a threating manner towards the center of the room. They will remain small so long as I don't lose my head.

"They're always dangerous," I remark, looking around me. "Why else would I be up here?"

He shrugs. "Because you're afraid."

I press my lips together, wondering if my emotions read that obviously across my face.

"Fear is a terrible thing," he continues, stepping away from me. "It'll eat you alive if you let it."

I fist my hands, getting angry. Who does he think he is strolling into my new home telling me how to be? Whether he's like me or not he has no right to talk to me like this.

"You know nothing about me," I say, walking towards the balcony I created. "Nothing. You just met me."

"You'd be surprised what I know," he replies with another shrug. I spin around, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not your average person Elsa, just like you aren't. Until you let go of the grief inside, you will never be able to control the power you have."

I stare at him, the boy turned philosopher in a matter of minutes. And I'm not sure I like where this stranger's words are going.

When nothing is said he turns back to the walls, caressing them lightly with his fingers. The icicles that I created disappear leaving behind smooth ice again. He glances back at me over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have anything up here to fear, should you? You're all alone, just like you wanted."

My eyes widen as he suddenly moves, rushing at the balcony. I follow, terrified that he's going to take a flying leap off the side of the mountain.

And then my worst fear comes true- he does.

I gasp, slipping to the edge. He's gone beneath the mist and clouds below, the wind blurring out any sight of him that I might have gotten. Why did he do that? Terrified, I scoot away from the edge only to catch the figure of someone floating above me.

He's there; hovering suspended in the air like this is a regular thing. So Jack Frost flies?

"Don't be afraid of what you can do Elsa," he says, eyeing me as he moves higher in the sky. "That's the worst thing that you can do."

I watch him drift away, wondering if I've lost my mind. People don't fly for one thing, and people certainly don't have powers like me. No one has powers like me.

I go back inside, slamming the balcony doors like I did not so long ago. I pace the room, my mind a jumbled mess.

_Don't be afraid of what you can do Elsa. That's the worst thing you can do._

_Your powers are only as dangerous as you let them be._

I look down at my hands, flipping them over and over again. Maybe the stranger has a point. His advice is something I should consider- it's not like I've ever had someone like me to tell me about my powers before.

That is if I actually believe I saw him. It all feels so surreal.

Taking a deep breath I stand in the middle of the room and close my eyes. The worst that can happen is that I lose control and the icicles close in. Then I'm hurting only myself.

But maybe there's some sense to what he said. Maybe I can control my powers- if only for a moment.

I take another breath to ease my mind, relaxing my muscles.

_Just let it go._

I feel myself truly relax for the first time in forever. A smile almost graces my lips, and I raise my hands up, eyes still closed. It can't hurt to try.

When I open them smooth walls greet me, free of icicles and sharp edges. I gasp, surprised that I could reverse what I just did.

It feels good to reverse what I've done, but it isn't enough. I can't go back to Arendelle if all I can do is remove a couple icicles when I really focus. It will never do.

I can never go back to Arendelle. This is my new home forever. At least up here people will be safe.

Glancing back to the balcony again I clasp my hands together. I wonder where Jack Frost has gone…

For the first time in forever I feel truly, utterly alone. Even the person who might understand me won't come back.

I sit down in the middle of the floor, sadness peering through my good mood. Looking around the room, I watch the icicles slowly return.

This is never going to end.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I may or may not continue this on as a full story, or just leave it alone as a one-shot.


End file.
